The present invention relates to a backpack construction having restraint means suitable for use by a child. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backpack construction provided with means for restraining a child at a distance which means can be stored within the backpack.
Backpacks have evolved through the years into means for comfortably and efficiently carrying articles conveniently. These backpacks are popular among young people including small children since permit carrying articles without encumbering the hands and arms of the user. In the case of small children, several features found on backpacks for adults usually are not required for children such as those means which distribute load such as a skeletal frame or otherwise rigid framework or internal stiffeners since the child usually wears the backpack during play for a short time. In order to permit the child to derive the most enjoyment from play, it is desirable to permit the child freedom of movement under supervision by an adult. This is in contrast to an environment whereby the child is restrained by the adult by a harness or other such type means. However, it would also be desirable to provide the adult with means for quickly restraining the child under conditions where the child might be hurt if continued to be allowed to play without restraint.
It would be desirable also to provide a means for permitting a child to play without restraint while providing an accompanying adult with the means for restraining the child quickly and effectively. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a means which can be stored quickly to permit the child to resume play without restraint.